A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2
'''A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2 'is the fortieth episode of ''Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is an alteration to Sonic Heroes, Dragon Ball Super - Future Arc and The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Summary With time running out, the Data Squad Rangers, Billy, and Mandy must do what they can to help Grim get his scythe back and defeat Psycho Red and Egg-Reaper with some help from two last Data Squad Rangers of the team. Plot Jimmy Neutron's clear shot to save the CMC/Firing the Splitermatic Ray Without anymore hesitation, Jimmy Neutron was now testing the Splitermatic Ray as he freed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo as they were brought safely with their older sisters. The Fight to Round 2/Super Sonic vs Nazo Somewhere in another area of the badlands, Nazo is seen still standing and Chaos Controls himself back to where Sonic is at and finds the blue hedgehog in his Super Form. Nazo recalls Super Sonic, as he is made out of negative Chaos Energy, and states that Sonic is "more naive than he thought" and the two begin to fight. Sonic gains the upper hand/Shadow lends hime a helping hand Sonic gains the upper hand at first but Nazo manages to beat Sonic out of his Super Form. Shadow then appears behind Nazo but is, once again, punched away by the negative-being. to the ground. Shadow, dramatically, gets back up and transforms into Super Shadow, and sees Sonic knocked down and fights Nazo by himself, Shadow, like Sonic, gains the upper hand at first but Nazo manages to dodge Shadow's next attack and throws him to a cliffside. Shadow gets back up and continues fighting Nazo. Meanwhile, Sonic is seen running around and collects 200 Rings. He sees the fight and simply chuckles. Continuing the Fight/Preparing the Chaos Blast Back with the fight, Shadow and Nazo are still evenly matched, but Nazo manages to get Shadow back to the ground and prepares to fire another "Chaos Eruption", only this time, it's bigger. Shadow manages to get away and slam Nazo's head and send him back to the ground. Shadow then fires multiple Chaos Arrows and finishes it off with a Chaos Spear, Nazo is badly wounded but regenerates again. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic again, and sees Shadow seemingly preparing to use Chaos Blast, but is stoped by Sonic and Shadow is given 40 Rings. Begin the Light Speed Attack/Healing the badly wounded Tails The two Super Hedgehogs team up to take Nazo out. Sonic suggests that they use "Light Speed Attack". The two hedgehogs then charge up to attack Nazo, who can't see their movements. Sonic and Shadow manage to knock out Nazo temporarily. Meanwhile, Knuckles wakes up from Nazo's attack and heals the badly-wounded Tails. The two-tailed fox sees Sonic and fly their way to him, Back with Sonic and Shadow, Sonic flies up to space and then shoots himself down to Nazo. Nazo prepares to use Chaos Flare but Shadow distracts him long enough for Sonic to land a painful kick to his head. The environment nearly destroyed/Psycho Red takes all the Chaos Emeralds The entire environment they we're just at is nearly destroyed. Sonic and Shadow see that Nazo has dissappeared but Tails and Knuckles get to Sonic's location. Sonic transforms back to normal and the three have a reunion party, while Shadow transforms back to normal too. Psycho Red then quickly takes all the Emeralds and puts all the Master Emerald on the Altar. The Chase is on/Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails teleported to another world Knuckles and Tails question what they're gonna do. Shadow states that "they have to get them back, no matter what". Sonic then also states that "they'll show that creep the real power of Chaos Control!". Knuckles and Tails are ready and the four heroes are teleported to Angel Island. Pit and Palutena brought DK and Krystal/Beerus and Whis brings out the Morphers Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Pit and Palutena brought Donkey Kong and Krystal for their help in their time of need. So, Lord Beerus and Whis bestowed the new Morphers for them, with Donkey Kong as the Brown Ranger, and Krystal as the Tabuu Ranger. Hope seems lost for our heroes/Grim's role for good instead of evil In jail, Numbuh 1 watches as the business of the MND goes on without him. Robbie then angrily chastises Grim for having made this a horrible Sunday for him and calls him a freak in a Halloween costume. When Grim protests that it's not a costume, he calls him out and suggests that he use his powers to open the cell door just as the door swings open. However, the open door is not the work of Grim; rather, it is Numbuh 5, who is busting her commanding officer out. Before they can leave, though, Grim asks them to wait, as he can help. Numbuh 1 agrees, and Grim pulls out the Bone of Barnacles again, ready to use it for good rather than evil this time. The Brown and Tabuu Data Squad Rangers to the rescue/It's Donkey Kong and Krystal Just as the Brown and Tabuu Data Squad Rangers came to the rescue, they revealed themselves as Donkey Kong and Krystal who're here to help Robbie and his friends in their time of need. Havoc at the Egg Fleet/Battling Egg-Reaper without any hesitation Back down there on Earth at the Egg Fleet, the Egg-Reaper was cutting a swath through a suburb when the other Data Squad Rangers approaches and drops a golden sphere from one of their aerial assault vehicles. The sphere lands heavily in a field, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, a gigantic robot in the shape of a new Megazord prototype was revealed. It stands up and begins to battle the Egg-Reaper, Its attacks are largely ineffective, however, in part because the lasers that Mandy ordered were sidetracked as a shipment to a lab, leaving the MND to outfit the robot with mustard blasters. Gaining the upper hand in the battle/Unleashing the Cone of Bone Soon, the reaper manages to gain the upper hand in the battle, and is ready to finish off the Rangers when a voice from behind it gets its attention. The voice is that of Robbie, who is piloting a supernatural vehicle best described as a gigantic skeleton samurai. The reaper turns around fully and faces off against it. They charge each other, and the samurai's sword meets the reaper's scythe. The reaper wins the battle, however, and knocks the sword away before bringing its' scythe down upon the samurai. Thinking quickly, Robbie blocks with his shield, which is really Grim's head grown to gigantic proportions. After a few moments of disconcertion, they regains his composure, rolls out of the way of the scythe, picks up the sword, and unleashes the "Cone of Bone" attack, which shoots a barrage of bones at the reaper. Thinking quickly, the Egg-Reaper bends over and lets the bones bounce off of the pants. Confused, Grim looks at the pants, and realizes he knows them from somewhere. The Heroes and Power Rangers altogether again/The Rise of Gold Psycho Reaper The Rest of the Rangers and the four heroes have been teleported to planet earth. Knuckles spots Psycho Red on top of the Master Emerald, but then, the Egg-Reaper goes on the attack, and this time comes perilously close to defeating the Skeleton Samurai. However, before he can, Psycho Red comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder before just standing there, stock still. Then, he takes the opportunity to slice it in half and destroys Egg-Reaper Of course, he reveals that whenever a negative activity is done with the Chaos Emeralds, he himself began to form then prepares to transform into his true form, his personality is so forceful that he takes control of the reaper instantly, turning it into the the Gold Psycho Reaper. Sonic and Shadow's struggle to win their fight/Beginning the Perfect Chaos Control Then, once his transformation is complete, then tells the heroes to refer to the negative-being as "Psycho Gold". Sonic gets annoyed with him and turns into Super Sonic, but he simply stops his attack and blasts him back. Shadow catches the badly wounded hedgehog stating this "his weakness disgusts him". Shadow transforms into Super Shadow and attempts to use Chaos Spear, but Psycho Red simply deflects it. Shadow uses Chaos Control, but Nazo counters it with his "Perfect Chaos Control". Shadow becomes Dark Super Shadow/Enraging Ultimate Life Form Sure enough, Shadow gets extremely annoyed and removes his Inhibitor Rings, transforming into "Dark Super Shadow" in the process. Knuckles wonders what's wrong with Shadow, while the enraged Ultimate Life Form prepares to attack Psycho Red again. But he was curious as to what Shadow will do. Shadow then used Chaos Blast at him, even when knowing that it won't work. Slowly drained from Chaos Blast/Trying to stop Psycho Red Shadow is severely weakened when he turns back to normal. Psycho Red then appears beside Shadow and the black hedgehog asks Psycho Red "who he is!?". he answer that HE is the Ultimate Life Form. Psycho Red then beats Shadow to the air then to Sonic's position, knocking both hedgehogs out. Psycho Red mocks at Sonic's and Shadow's attempts to stop him. Tails tells Knuckles that Psycho Red "can't get away wirth this". Knuckles states that "even his attacks are useless". Remembering Tikal the Echidna/Rolling their eyes with each other Tails looks at the rubble Sonic and Shadow are at, while both hedgehogs remember their closest friends. Tikal comes to their minds and the hedgehogs recall her prayer. Both hedgehogs soon open their eyes, with Sonic's eyes being as red as Shadow's. The largest glow of the Chaos Emeralds/Revealing in Hyper Forms Knuckles remembers something about the Chaos Emeralds, which they are growing slightly larger, one-by-one. Once all the Emeralds have transformed, a large ray of light blasts out of the rubble, revealing Sonic and Shadow in their Hyper Forms. Nazo is shocked at this, while the two hedgehogs fuse their bodies together. Sonic and Shadow fused into Shadic/Emerl, Shadic, and Vegito working together Once the Chaos Unification is complete, it reveals a white hedgehog with streaks on four of his bottom quills. Psycho Red asks if the white hedgehog is Sonic or Shadow. The white hedgehog introduces himself as "Shadic". He chuckles at this as "it will only delay the destruction of this universe". Psycho Red prepares to destroy the Earth, only to be kicked in the face by Hyper Shadic. Everyone turn white from the sight they witnessed. Emerl, Shadic and Vegito prepare their fight against Psycho Red, Tails, Knuckles, many people in Station Square, including some of Sonic's friends, Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman, are watching the fight from their positions. Shadic and Psycho Red continue to fight vigorously. He then blasted back to Earth by Shadic's "Spin Dash - Chaos Control" combo, only for Nazo to land safely on the ground but tired. Absorbing enough energy/Psycho Red tries to obtain his own energy as possible Psycho Red and the three fighters have a short chat, only for him to absorb the negative energy of the Super Emeralds, including Flurry Heart right after, changing his appearance slightly, but increasing his power and gain wings. Psycho Red then explains what his true goal is. That goal is to obtain as much energy as possible, but there is one entity that he will never be able to surpass. Knuckles then figures out it's the Master Emerald. He states that he won't be able to reach an amount of infinity, and his solution is to destroy Earth, which will shatter the Master Emerald to pieces and scatter around space, rendering it impossible to be restored. Nazo then states the he "won't be danged to eternal subordination towards that rock". The heroes are then angry at what he is after. The Sonic Heroes join the battle/Donkey Kong and Krystal arrives Team Sonic decides to fight alongside the Rangers to defeat Psycho Red using the seven Chaos Emeralds of their dimension. Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark hold Psycho Red until he becomes more powerful, Team Sonic uses the power of the emeralds to become Team Super Sonic and defeat Psycho Red, then, Emerl, Shadic and Vegito who flies off to resume his conquest of the sky, When Donkey Kong and Krystal arrives in to lend a hand, they helps everyone defeat Psycho Red. Hyper Knuckles and Super Tails rises/Ready to finish off Psycho Red for good Psycho Red preapres to unleash his ultimate attack, The Master Breaker. Emerl then absorbs ALL the energy around the multiverse. He and Psycho Red then fire their respective attacks towards each other. He gains the upper hand at first, but Knuckles suddenly transforms into Hyper Knuckles and Tails into Super Tails, both of which they rarely transform to. The two manage to distract Psycho Red from shooting his blast any further, and Emerl manages to break through the Master Breaker with the help from his friends. Knuckles is thrown by Tails to Nazo and bash him to Emerl's Ultra Berserk Flash. Psycho Red was seemingly destroyed, only for a small void to appear out of nowhere. Emerl briefly turns into his normal form and Knuckles asks what he'll do. Emerl, alongside Vegito and Shadic decided to head inside and finish it off. Emerl's Ultra Berserk Flash/Reuniting Grim with his Scythe Psycho Red was seen inside the void and decides to try and the destroy the Earth again, only for Emerl, Vegito and Shadic to appear in front of him, along with the Super Emeralds. Due to Nazo being weakened from Emerl's Ultra Berserk Flash, Shadic can manipulate the Chaos Energy that Nazo stole and re-neutralize them into the Super Emeralds, causing Shadic to reach his full power, destroying Nazo once and for all, then, the scythe flies away from Grim as well, and the samurai catches it, reuniting Grim with his most necessary tool. Egg Titans are on the attack/The Rise of the Data Squad Ultrazord After returning everything to normal, Sonic tells Robbie to let him know when he wants a rematch and runs off. Tails and Amy chase after him, and Metal Sonic shuts down and collapses. Knuckles and Rouge go look for the Master Emerald, Team Chaotix go after Eggman for their money and Shadow and Omega hold up the defeated Metal Sonic and look at each other. Suddenly, the Egg Titans were starting to attack Endsville as Grim and Mandy told Billy to take charge of his own responsibility for disobeying his father and use his lucky pants. Without any hesitations, All the Data Squad Zords along with DK and Krystal's new Zords combined into the Data Squad Ultrazord just as the Egg Titans combined into the Egg Mega Titan. Soon enough, they finally destroyed the Egg Mega Titan for good. Welcoming Donkey Kong and Krystal to the team/Team Sonic's racing triumph Finally, everything has gone back to normal. Robbie, Numbuh 1 and Grim are congratulated by Numbuh 362 at the moonbase and Numbuh 1 is reunited with his team, while Dr. Eggman is taken into custody by the Kids Next Door. However, he wasn't in custody for long, as he escapes using rocket blasters he stored in his pack and Harold dragged Billy off to Endsville for punishment as he accepts. As soon as he's gone, Numbuh 1 is grateful for what Robbie and his friends did for all dimension and the earth. Afterwards, Donkey Kong and Krystal were honored to join the Data Squad team. At the end, Team Sonic is seen running off to their next adventure. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Ranger Modes Emerl Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Dr. Marbles, Wanda and Motherboard *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 362 *Goku *Vegeta *Vegito (Potara Fusion) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Hyper Shadic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Team Sonic: (Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna) (Sonic Heroes) *Team Dark: (Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega) (Sonic Heroes) *Team Rose: (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese and Big the Cat) (Sonic Heroes) *Team Chaotix: (Espio the chameleon, Charmy Bee and Vector the Crocodile) (Sonic Heroes) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Heroes) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown and Brock *Nazo (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Egg-Reaper Psycho Rangers Fused with Egg-Reaper *Billy *Numbuh 2 *Apple Bloom (defused) *Sweetie Belle (defused) *Scootaloo (defused) *Irwin *Sperg *Pud'n *Tommy *Mindy *Nergal Jr. *Pan-dora *Numbuh 14 *???, . *???, . *Flurry Heart (Only by fusement by Psycho Red giving him the power to grow wings). *Grim's Scythe *Presumably virtually all of the Earth's Human population. Civilians * Trivia *This episode features the full appearance and debut of Donkey Kong and Krystal as the Brown and Tabuu Data Squad Rangers and the Data Squad Ultrazord. Transcript *A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2 Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5